convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diarmuid Ua Duibhne
Lancer, known in his past life as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, is a character from Fate/Zero. He made his debut in When the Corpses Cry. Canon Lancer is a supporting character from the Fate franchise which, like Tsukihime, is set in the Type-Moon universe. As the Lancer-class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Lancer acted as a friendly rival to Saber, and as an enemy to other Servants such as Rider and Gilgamesh. In his past life, he was known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, a hero in Irish mythology who was cursed with a magical beauty mark on his face that would render any woman who would gaze upon it to be instantly attracted to him. Pre-Convergence It is implied that the emergence of the Murder Game had brought Lancer back to life after his untimely death during Fate/Zero. Though it is not specifically stated if he resides from the world Type-Moon (α), if this is the case, then roughly ten years had passed since the Fourth Holy Grail War, meaning he had been wandering in death for this amount of time. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry He was a decently involved figure within the event, acting as one of the three Detectives of the Murder Game alongside Ilona and Izayoi Sakamaki. Thus, he played a notable part in tracking down the Traitors, and also interacted with the likes of not just his fellow Detectives, but also the likes of James Madrox and Lucina, who had taken something of an attraction to the Heroic Spirit. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry It is unknown what exactly becomes of Lancer in the end, or if he ever came back to life after being devoured in the penultimate chapter's climax, but if he did, his spirit likely returned to the Throne of Heroes, due to his nature of a Heroic Spirit rendering him unable to remain in the physical world for an extended period of time without a Master. Character Relationships * Lucina - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. The two of them were fairly close allies during the event, with Lucina taking a (possibly) one-sided attraction to the warrior for most of the event. * Altria Pendragon - A character from the Fate series who debuted in Illusion Breaker. The two of them considered each other friendly rivals when they fought against each other during the Fourth Holy Grail War, until Altria's Master, Kiritsugu Emiya, had used underhanded tactics without either of their knowledge to kill Diarmuid and his Master. Trivia * He is also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot in Irish mythology due to the magic beauty mark on his face, which renders any female who gazes upon it instantly attracted to him. It was truly more of a curse than any sort of blessing, as this also counted animals and his relatives, and has led to betrayals and his ultimate downfalls. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Type-Moon characters